A Very Long Title for an Ordinarily Rainy Day
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Little ficlets that take place sometime after the Flying Pussyfoot incident. What do all of these eccentric characters do on such a down and rainy day? Forth Chapter-Another Short one-: Finally got FiroEnnis up! Taking Requests!
1. Chapter 1

The Working Title that wont fit ANYWHERE: **_This Is Quite a Long Title For a Story Simply About What To Do Or Not To Do On a Rainy Day_**

Baccano! isn't mine, though how I wish it were.

* * *

><p>"Oh the rain, the rain! Why must the rain be so sad...!" He had his hands out in grief, one palm up, the other holding his trusty giant monkey wrench. All around him, light rain drops fell, getting his clothes soaked, his hair wet, and so unjustly putting the blond in such a bad mood. "It's not supposed to be a sad story after all..." He looked up slowly, his bangs continuing to cover most of his eyes. "They create life... oh, the rain they bring water to the people and flowers and you would think it would be a happy story!" He closed his free hand and shook it uselessly as his volume, and the sheer speed of his words picked up with a flourish of emotion. "Its raining its pouring- the OLD MAN IS CONSTANTLY PITTERPATTERED WITH THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF LITTLE RAIN DROPS!" He reached up. "Its simply mind blowin' what this world can do!" He paused, holding this ridiculous pose before squatting to rock back and forward as he continued another million words a minute. "But it still bothers me that no matter what I do or how I can explain it, the rain was, is, and will always be a sad sad story..." He jumped up, gesturing to the rest of his group, standing in the shelter of the old building. "Tell me what you think!"<p>

There was a long silence.

"... I think you should get out of the rain befores you get sick, baws."

* * *

><p>The tracks were still this time a day; she knew the train schedule well. She hobbled along, using her crutch to her fullest ability. She closed her eyes, giving a light grunt in pain as she misjudged where the track was, and bumped the foot of the injured leg against the aging metal. She didn't move right away, her head bowed as she tried to silently ride out the pain. Nicholas told her not to go, but she walked these tracks the same day every single year, injury or not. It was a special day to her, despite the fact that every year it seemed to-<p>

She sighed out as the rain started to wet her shoulders and bandana. Every year, the same thing seemed to happen, this was just something impossible and something she'd yet to understand. How did it rain the same day every year? It also happened to be the day she walked these tracks. It happened too often to be called a coincidence, but she didn't mind it too bad. Even though it soaked her, her hair and her clothes, it was like a refreshing shower as she walked, as she observed the tracks even more. She was okay with it, as the rain seemed to cleanse her of her worries, however temporarily. She leaned her face up to the rain, and the increasing moisture caused her bandana begin to slide off, but she did nothing about it, accepting the droplets for several silent moments. Finally, she smiled, taking the bandana off completely and letting her hair get a little wet before continuing to move along besides those beloved tracks. Somehow, she was looking forward to the long distance she still had to go.

* * *

><p>Rainy days were never busy ones.<p>

With an annoyed sigh, Nicholas of the Daily Days collapsed onto the couch in the Chairman's office. "I hate rainy days." He murmured as his eyes went to work in finding shapes in the ceilings, something to pass the time as he complained. "No one wants to go out, no one wants to come in... no good stories seem to happen on rainy days." He sat up then, much too quickly, and pressed a hand against his aching forehead.

"Why don't you go home, Nicholas?" came the voice from behind the larger-than-life stack of books. "That's what Elean did. Even Rachel took off somewhere. I think we're all done for today, we're not expecting anyone and as you know, the workload is down to nothing."

"Eh..." but going back to what he had said not too long ago, it was rainy, therefore, he didn't want to be out there. Home was sounding pretty good right now though... Eventually he shrugged. "Sure thing. What about you?"

"I'll get going myself soon enough. When it gets like this outside, I like to curl up with a book in my home."

"I thought you lived at that desk." He said under his breath, but then his eyebrows rose as something clicked. "So..." He started off smoothly. "Well sir, I'd hate to leave you alone. I'll wait up for you and we can leave at the same time." And thus seeing what the mysterious man looked like.

"Get going, Nicholas."

With another sigh (He'd been doing that a lot lately.) He stood up. "Alright, sir."

There were some spare workers still scribbling and typing away as the rain beat down against the window. Nicholas halfheartedly wished them a pleasant evening and went over to the coat rack to get his coat and hat. From behind him, he heard the familiar croak of the door opening, someone walking in from outside.

"So sorry." He said, shrugging and fixing his sleeves without turning around. "Closing hours and all of those pleasantries, so unless you have a pretty story or a pretty penny, I cant-" That's when he did turn around, and caught the surprised gaze of another blond, standing in her normal clothes and dripping with water. "God- Rachel, you're soaked!"

She couldn't help but cringe the slightest bit at his tone.

Within seconds, his jacket was back off and tossed to the side along with his hat and he disappeared into one of the many back rooms, although his annoyed voice floated back to where she stood. "I don't get it- it rains every year on the same day and you pick that day to go out and about just waltzin' around like it was sunny. You can get sick too, you know." He returned, towel in hand, and without so much as a warning, began to dry her hair. "I don't want you getting sick. Jeeze, you worry me, and-"

He paused, in both his words and actions as they caught each other's gaze again.

"Uh..." He scratched his head uncomfortably, before calmly handing her the towel. "You are the best at gathering information. Can't have you getting sick you know." He put his hands on his hips calmly, trying to keep his cool. He hadn't seen her without her bandanna too often. "Lets just get you home for some more clothes, alright?"

Rachel blinked and nodded, but had to use 'wiping her face with a towel' as a disguise to hide the smile she couldn't get rid of. She knew there was some reason she loved the rain.

* * *

><p>"Hey Isaac?"<p>

"Yes Miria?"

"It's Raining."

"It is indeed, Miria."

"Hmmmmmm..." They both replied.

two very conspicuous characters stood on the street corner, underneath a store awning. The male wore a nice suit that wasn't fit for anything other an expensive party, along with a monocle and top hat. the woman was dressed in the same manner, a flowing blue gown... also with a monocle and top hat.

"Why are we dressed like this, Isaac?"

"Very simple, Miria! If we are dressed all nicely like this, we can't be thieves!"

"But... we are!"

"Exactly!"

Miria thought about it as much as she could, then smiling, she nodded happily. "Got it!"

"Excellent!"

"Excellent!"

Both characters commenced in several simultaneous poses.

"Say Isaac?" pose, pose."Yes, Miria?" poseposepose

"What are we stealing today?"

Isaac froze, thinking. "Well, I think when the water falls, the sun picks it right back up, right?"

"Right! Right back up!"

"So why don't we... steal the rain?"

"Genius! The Rain, the rain!"

Isaac bowed, tipping his top hat before flipping it over so that it could help 'steal the rain' "Shall we go steal water from the sky?""Sounds exciting!" Miria gave a thumbs up, her monocle popping out. "Lets do it!" She removed her hat as well, and they both went dashing out into the rain, laughing.

And then a car ended up hitting them again, unable to see the two street roaming lunatics in such a downpour, but... somehow, they'd be alright.

* * *

><p>So yea, a little something I started in my spare time (and continued during Macroeconomics class) I plan on doing most of the characters from the Anime at least... ;w;<p>

Up Next that's Finished so Far: Ladd, Lua.

Requests? Suggestions? Critique? Reviews? PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

The Working Title that wont fit ANYWHERE: **_This Is Quite a Long Title For a Story Simply About What To Do Or Not To Do On a Rainy Day_**

Baccano! isn't mine, though how I wish it were.

* * *

><p>(Fail)Luck:<p>

He tapped his cheek rather impatiently, just as restless as anyone had ever seen him. It was raining outside.

Sometime it calmed him, even when he was already pretty calm. That's when the rain was light and the day was cloudy and cool. Certainly, that's how it started out. As the day stretched on and on, however, it grew more and more troublesome. Darker. Stormy.

He wasn't afraid of storms, no, they just seemed to hinder life itself. And they wet his hats, when he got caught in rather sudden storms. He liked his hats and preferred them dry.

He momentarily closed his eyes as Keith scraped the table full of playing chips towards himself. Berga accused him of cheating, and they had a rather one-sided argument because Keith answered with one word and Berga pretty much said the rest. One chip rolled over to the absentminded Gandor and he looked down at it, then up at his losing hand, blinking.

He payed attention just long enough to win nearly the entire table back, but then his mind wandered elsewhere...

Usually around this time of month, Eve sent him a letter...

* * *

><p>Eve<p>

"Oh no!" She didn't notice up until that very moment that it was raining outside, or she would have run out to retrieve her mail much sooner. She tried to pull her hair back and stuff it into a hat, and quickly threw on a jacket and some shoes. She muttered the same two words again in increasing alarm as she stumbled around, and others tried to find out why she was so upset. Their words didn't reach her (or even complete themselves) as she disappeared outside. The rain splashed up at her from the puddles below, but could not catch her, she moved so quickly.

She stopped at the old box and stood on her tip toes to look inside, seeing that it was already filling with water it had collected. (this thing really had to be replaced!) She reached, straining with all her might before she retrieved her target, which now was wet and sagging in her hands; Luck's name was barely legible as most of the ink had already started running its course off the letter.

"It's Ruined..." She sighed as the rain started down harder.

She wrote to Luck once or twice a month, asking how he was, telling him how she was, and how the current search for her brother, Dallas, was going. When she wrote these letters, she always took time out of the day to craft them word by word, like it was carefully constructed artwork. It was unclear even to herself why she put so much hard work into these letters, but she did, and had no problem doing the same each time. Most of the time, he didn't answer back, but every so often, when he did, they were short, intelligent letters of gratitude that always managed to make her feel completely happy, no matter what she had been feeling previously.

"I worked so hard on this one."

She paused, having realize that what she thought was the rain finally letting up was an umbrella being held over her head. When she thought it was someone from her house, however, she was very surprise to come face to face with the letter addressee.

"W-When did you get here?" She questioned, bewildered before realizing how out of character that was for her and covering her mouth out of embarrassment.

"I was going to ask you that." Luck nodded as she came to the realization she had walked over to the Gandor's usual hangout, soggy letter in hand.

"I'm so sorry." Her cheeks flared red at how stupid she felt she was being, but Luck only shook his head. "I'll walk you most of the way home, then you can take my umbrella the rest of the way." It probably wasn't safe for him to walk all the way over to her house, but he'd take her as close as he could.

She thought about this for a moment. "B-But... then you'll have to walk home in the rain." She said concerned.

"It's alright." He said, tipping his hat to her. "I brought a hat."

Eve didn't know how quite to reply other than with a shy nod. Suddenly the same rain that had caused such a bad mood in both of them didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>Lua<p>

She didn't dress up very often anymore, why dress up for anyone but Ladd? She looked so plain now, without her classic white dress. She almost made a sign of Mourning. She truly missed Ladd and couldn't help feel a little at fault with the results on the train. She usually stopped him from getting in trouble, not be one of the causes of it. Now he was in jail and she was out, all alone, by herself.

This isn't to say that the White suits or the Russos didn't take care of her- they did, certainly (Or someone would have to answer to Ladd when he got out, they guessed that much) and took care of her to the best of their ability, but it was just obvious they weren't him.

She blinked as one raindrop, like a tear from the heavens, landed on her face and slid down her cheek. Then there was another, then another. She remembered her current location now, sitting on a bench in a part, watching the couples that went by; remembering the times she spent with her beloved. She hadn't even noticed when the dark clouds came in overhead. Maybe they were there the entire time, who knew.

Steadily the rain fell on her and the rest of the park- perhaps the rest of the city. As the couples, people, and children ducked for cover, she found herself wondering if she was ready to move yet.

Then she remember... how Ladd rather disliked the rain for a fickle reason. It brought a smile to her face.

* * *

><p>Ladd<p>

"Auh, its rainin'!" the platinum blond said in despair. He stared out of his window for a while. "How terrible. So heart breakin!" He put a hand over his own heart. "Why, I remember the last time I went out with my boys and the love of my life... it was just like it was yestuhday. There was blood and guts everyweah and the stupid rain washed it all away- it was horrahble, just horrahble, I'll tell you that-"

"Keep it down in there!" Some guard shouted at the prisoner.

"Why dont ya keep yer damn mouth shut instead while I'm talkin, unless you think you can come in here and shut me up, you piece of shit~" He listened out, pausing to try and judge the guard's temper. When he didn't hear anything, he continued. "Well, ah guyess that means you're just some scardy bastahd that let the prisoners do what the hell they want~!"

He still wasnt taking the bait. The guard shouted at him once again, but when Ladd reacted with a curt "Well- YAH MOM'S." The guard came to confront him, and was greeted with a grin.

"So you'se a little mama's boy, are ya? Can't bare anyone talkin bad about her." In seconds flat he had the guard on the floor, holding his neck. "Do you love 'ah? As much as I do my deauh sweet haht, Lua? She was there with me, you know, when all my beautiful work was washed away wit tha rain. Oh how I ranted and raved and everahthin~ But she listened to every single word~ So she knows how much I hate tha rain!" He squeezed tighter. "But what I know, and what you know, is that it ain't rainin' in here, so I guess we're in luck!"

with wide eyes, the guard began to struggle, but it was much to late to do anything else beside watch the madman end his life.

A low chuckle rumbled from the man's throat, but one look up at the clouds though his window brought forth those memories of freedom, as well as the memories with Lua. Damn, he missed those two things, and not in that order.

"Damn rain... always have to be ruinin' everahthin."

* * *

><p>I do apologize for my fail!Ladd accent- the Ladd I rp with is just so super amazing with her rp and accent that I had to try ;w;<p>

Up Next that's Finished so Far: None, but acknowledged request for Ennis and Firo XD


	3. Chapter 3

The Working Title that wont fit ANYWHERE: **_This Is Quite a Long Title For a Story Simply About What To Do Or Not To Do On a Rainy Day_**

Baccano! isn't mine, though how I wish it were.

* * *

><p>Carol and Gustav<p>

Plip.

Plip.

Plip.

Plip.

Large eyes focused on the cup as the water within it trembled with each added drop of water from the old ceiling.

There were several cups and buckets inside the room, catching water at different intervals, different paces. They were stacked everywhere from the floor, to the table, to books ontop of the table and even on shelves at awkward angles. Usually the old office could handle mother nature's tears, but today it just seemed to be a downpour, a constant beating of rain against the wood that made it give way to the bits of water that slipped inside.

Carol had been reading, but her attention was ruined several times by the noisy water- it wasn't overly too noisy, but it was much too quiet in the room not to hear it. She had gone from reading, to fiddling with her camera, to somehow shifting to the floor, right before the half full cup that sat smack dab in the middle of the floor, seemingly staring back at her.

Plip.

Plip.

Plip.

"Carol."

"Ah!" She sat up quickly, knocking the cup of water she was staring at onto the closest book. She winced, trying to gauge if he was angry. "Minus 87 points?"

"187. Please clean it up." Gustav was always strictly business it seemed like, but he meant well, and Carol knew that whether he was trying to keep it from her or not.

Still. That was a lot of points. She bit back a groan and went to dry off the book as quick as she could. When she had placed the book back on it's shelf with it as dry as it was going to get, she looked back at him, only to discover he was staring at the window at the rain.

"What are you looking at~?" She questioned.

"Tell me." He said, not answering her question, but asking one instead. "Why did you find that one leak so interesting?"

She didn't really have an answer for that one. She hardly knew herself.

"Think of that leak, those series of droplets as a story. the more water that falls, or gets added to the cup, the more the story is completed. Eventually, the cup will fill, and the story will be done, correct?"

"But the story is never done..." Carol commented, confused.

Gustav gave a little smile. "You are correct. Even with all the cups in the world, should that leak keep dripping, the cups would eventually overflow. The teller of the story, the cup, does not decide when the story ends, he or she may just find a good stopping point, picked up the cup and took it away when the water had reached the right level... and when it is time, it puts another cup there to start collecting the story again."

Carol looked at the empty cup though a new point of view, seeing how it had already started collecting water before long.

"But that is just one leak- one story. Come here, Carol."

She quickly moved over to the window where Gustav moved over for her, to show her outside, where the rain was hitting everything in site- the trees, the streets, and the cars- even the people that walked by.

"Look at all those stories out there." He didn't have to gesture- she could see them plain as a sunny day. "Being caught by the earth, by the people who pass by. There is an endless amount of ongoing stories, Carol, and they affect everything around us. Whether we're aware of it or not- we become part of someone else's story every day." He turned back to the cup, and she did the same. "So why it is easy to measure and describe only the smallest part of life, sometimes it is better to focus on what cannot be fully contained." They both turned back to the window. "The ongoing stories of everyone else..."

"The rain is everyone's story..." Carol whispered, awestruck by the previously meaningless falling water. Gustav never failed to open her eyes to these things, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She patted over to her shoes, slipping them on, along side her hat.

"Where are you going?"

She cheesed, heading for the door, and out into the rain. "To be a part of everyone's story!"

* * *

><p>Sorry, my Muse is the rain and it hasn't rained since XD I did this part a while back and I was trying to do Firo and Ennis, but I wasn't liking the way it was turning out, so I just decided to run with this one.<p>

Getting into Gustav's Mindset for this was really interesting- I only came up with this view on life as I wrote it- It was alot of fun lD


	4. Chapter 4

So it's finally rained enough to me to write another fic. Apparently my muse only works between midnight and 2 am anyways.

BUT HEY LOOK, I DID FIRO AND ENNIS JUST AS REQUESTED (Got it done eventually, anyways.) So, now the only thing to do is... *scratches head* Wait for another character/pairing request?

Ennis and Firo arn't mine

Baccano isn't mine.

* * *

><p>The woman blinked up the droplets right as the man beside her causally commented that it was raining.<p>

"Rain." She said. "The condensation of water into clouds though a cycle that-"

"No, no." Firo managed a laugh. "I know what it is, I mean... not how it is, really, but I was just saying that it was."

"Oh." Ennis nodded as they walked along, though with an infectious smile from the brunette, she was smiling as well.

"Sometimes the rain is a real bummah." He admitted, looking up at the sky. Heavy clouds hung over them threateningly. "And the storms are even worse. It sounds like someone's kickin' drums up there."

"They arn't."

"Huh?"

Ennis looked up, confused. "Clouds wouldn't hold anyone. And I doubt, should be anyone that might have made it possible to stay up so high,there is a big enough drum..." But Ennis looked over to Firo, who was smothering polite laughter. "Ah. You weren't... serious."

The rain came down harder- now a steady drizzle that covered them both. Ennis hair stuck to her face, and her suit clung to her embarrassingly. She peeked over at Firo, who was looking up at the sky, his hair a little messy, but still a little dry due having just removed his hat. She studied him, and how his brown eyes seemed so lost, gazing up at the clouds. She followed the gaze, trying to look up, but all she saw were dark clouds, and water that splashed onto her face. She wondered what he thought about sometimes- How his thoughts came to him.

He was so different from Szliard, though he held his memories. Firo always looked so at peace what he did. But when he smiled, when he grinned... It was like the entire world lit up. So though the sky was dark, when he suddenly grinned at her, Her eyes widened in startled surprise, but just like that, the world was just a little brighter.

Now it was really pouring, but they had momentarily stopped walking. Firo looked around, not having a place to put his hat as he looked more and more exciting. "Now this is somethin! My favorite part!" He put his hat on her head. "Hold this for me, will ya?"

She blinked a little, the brim of the hat blocking her view before she fixed it with one hand simultaneously as Firo took the other. His hand closed around her smaller one, and she held on for dear life as she soon discovered he was decided to move again. What was his favorite part? What was his favorite part of what? One foot in front of the other, and suddenly, she was on the move with him, the couple running down the rain painted streets. He laughed as the rain blew in the direction they headed.

It was exciting.

Ennis picked up speed, running besides him, and like children, they both laughed.

Firo faultered in his steps, realizing that he hadn't heard her laugh very often- and it was almost invisible against the sound of the rain and thunder. He watched her for several seconds before he realized his feet no longer had ground beneath it. "Yah!"

They both sailed off the bridge, Firo because he wasnt watching where he was going, and Ennis because she thought Firo knew what he was doing, but deduced as he flailed on the way down, that he indeed did not. They hit the lake water with a splash, and surfaced, holding onto each other.

"I'm sorry!" Firo apologized, though he was in peels of laughter. "I love runnin' in the real heavy-like rain, but, ah..." He scratched his cheek. "Didn't notice the street ended."

Ennis covered her mouth as she reached besides her to grab the floating hat.

Though the world was dark- it was raining hard and thundering every couple of seconds, or even the cars that chugged over the little bridge, All he could hear in that moment was the joyful giggle from between her lips.

"What a true beauty." Firo mouthed to himself, his heart warmed.

"What?"

"I said lets get out of the water before you get sick!"

"I don't believe I can get sick!" She called back, but was already wading to a possible exit.

"Good! But just an' case!"

She looked back at him with a shy smile, but nodded before tossing his hat back in his direction.

With a chuckle, He popped the soggy hat back onto his head and followed to her. He didn't understand how anyone could hate a rainy day.


End file.
